


[Podfic] The Queen In Exile

by dodificus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since she was told she couldn't go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Queen In Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Queen In Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9031) by Lindamarie. 



**Length:** 7:08

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 7.7 MB (mp3) | 3.3 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/queeninexile.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/queeninexile.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 2008


End file.
